Remnants of Another Boundary
by Re.Domo-kun
Summary: God Eaters: those who devour the vicious gods. As humanity nears extinction, people are chosen to become God Eaters as mankind's last and only defense against the nearly unstoppable force of the Aragami. This is the tale of a certain distorted God Eater who had seen hell in the world that already died, yet seeks salvation for all...
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the God Eater series.**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

When I came to, I was in hell.

There was a big fire. The familiar city had turned to nothing but rubble and ashes, with flames greedily licking the remains of the steel and glass building structures. There were enough fire to illuminate the night sky despite the overwhelming darkness from the smog.

A pulsating sea of red flames and black mud. Rotting corpses formed sunken mountains here and there. In the descending rain of sanguineous filth, where the moon was supposed to be there was a crimson orb, an incredible mass that seemed able to crush all, pulsating disaster after disaster while holding up the heavens. The blowing winds were like whispers of despair and curses.

It felt bizarre, knowing that I was the only thing in that place that still had its original form. I was the only one who was still alive around here. I must had been really blessed, or my apartment was built in a very lucky spot. I don't know which it was, but the point is, I was the only one left alive.

I felt that since I survived, I should live on. I started walking aimlessly because I thought it would be dangerous to just stay there. I wasn't really concerned about getting burned up like the people lying around me. Probably because, over and above not wanting to end up like them, I had a stronger feeling in my mind.

But still, I had no hope.

It was already a wonder I was still alive, so I couldn't expect to be saved. I won't survive. Whatever happens, I won't be able to escape from this world of brimstone and death. It was such an absolute inferno that even a small child could understand it.

And my knees gave out. I collapsed onto the rubble, tasting the dirt and ash that were filling my lungs.

Was it because there was no air? Perhaps I already lost the function of taking in oxygen.

Either way, I collapsed and gazed at the sky filled with despair.

A mountain of corpses. Bodies crumbling away to nothingness.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Those that escaped the conflagration were heavily mutilated. Devoured. Consumed by the monsters that only hell could spawn forth. The Aragami.

Humankind's greatest enemy, known as "violent gods." During the 2050s, Oracle Cells, "cells which think and devour," were discovered, consuming everything on the planet. They diverged into a variety of life-forms, into the monsters we see them today. Confronted by their overwhelming power, impervious to conventional weapons, the people compared these terrible entities to the gods of mythical lore.

Thanks to the appearance of the Aragami, urban cultures and civilizations were destroyed in a short period of time. With the gods running amok and consuming anything within their sights, who could the people turn to, when their very religion was turned against them?

A time when everyone prayed for salvation, yet none received any.

That was painful. It was so painful that even living was painful. As I numbly staggered forward without any concern, I barely took note of cries of people attempting to save their loved ones from the burning rubble, only to end up ignited in fire as the collapsing ceiling crushed them. Parents attempting to shield their children from the monstrous figures of the Aragami, only for all of them to become another one of their meals.

It was truly a miracle that I managed to get this far on my own, untouched by the flames and unnoticed by the Aragami. But the amount of despair all around me, the pain that echoed deep within my very soul, only made me feel worse. I even thought I would be at ease if I simply just disappeared into the void, caught by Death's cold embrace.

For the people who could no longer complain, I spoke with frank emotions

It was just so painful. Living was painful.

With a fading consciousness, I stretched out my weakening right arm for no reason. I didn't reach out seeking help; I just thought the sky was simply out of my distance, beyond the scope of my ability and mirroring how my life was slowly slipping away.

And then, my consciousness faded, and like a puppet with its strings cut the raised hand fell to the ground.

… No.

It should had fallen to the ground.

A soft hand grasped the powerless sinking hand.

That person came into the depth of the conflagration and discovered me.

Even to this day, I remember that face.

A figure of a young woman, with tears welling in her eyes, delighted from the bottom of her heart that she has found someone alive. She simply looked so elated that I was convinced that she was the one who was saved, not me.

Looking enviable even to my glazed eyes, the lady saved an unfamiliar child while whispering out soundless words as if thanking some higher being out there. Ironic, seeing how there were still the Aragami that didn't notice us.

And yet, all I could think of was that I was captivated by her dazzling smile.

Ah, I see.

She was smiling… because of me.

It would be nice… if I could make others smile like that as well...

~o~o~o~o~o~

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't the Aragami that caused the world to be reduced to this state.

Mankind killed the planet on which they lived.

Throughout history humanity was a parasite, a cancer that leeched off Gaia's resources. It is in the human's nature, their very origin, to destroy. They had wiped out many animals, residents of their own home. Mankind attempted to manipulate the universal laws for their own selfish desires, and although many had paid the price with their lives when they dived too deeply into the depths of Akasha, their atrocious acts only grew in number as the human population multiplied and became more daring.

It had once protected all creatures on Earth without question, back when the planet cooled and settled from its initial form of molten magma and gas. But mankind became independant, Gaia could only see them as a source of threat for their reckless destruction of the environment.

Now, it has no choice.

The Beasts of Alaya weren't curbing the threat. Gaia is reduced to nothing but a corpse, unable to support the lives of its residents and itself. The only option for the planet to continue existing is to purge everything and restart from the beginning.

Only one thought was left in its mind as the Planet let out its final death cry.

It is time for the world to be recycled.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I typed up a story, almost four years, I believe. To my utter disappointment, my first fiction in the _Touhou_ verse simply lost its engines and can no longer continue. However, during my absence I discovered the God Eater series and immediately fell in love with the story, its characters, and the gameplay. I was introduced to this series with the introduction video for the recent _God Eater 2: Rage Burst_ and the OVA produced by Ufotable, and from there I managed to get the game itself and try it out.**

**It had been a rather eye-opening experience.**

**For those who may have noticed, my story does indeed have some elements from Kinoko Nasu's _Fate_ series and the general Type-Moon verse, but the main story takes place in the God Eater verse. For the most part this fic will be rather serious, with occasional jokes thrown here and there, but in tones similar to visual novels and the game itself.**

**I'll be working on a new chapter as fast as possible in the small moments of time where life actually does give me a break. Please read, like, and review my story; I would like to see what the community thinks of it as well as methods on how to improve my writing.**


	2. From the Beginning to the End

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the God Eater series.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**_ From the Beginning to the End_

* * *

Year 2071. Humanity was no longer on top of the food chain, and has lost its place as the dominate species on Earth. The Aragami, creatures composed of Oracle Cells that exist only to devour in an attempt to satisfy their never-ending hunger, had consumed human beings across the planet. Discriminating against none, the vicious gods destroyed multiple urban cultures and reduced the entire human population to 1/100 of its former glory in just a few years.

What remained of the human population survived by protecting themselves behind Anti-Aragami Walls, created by a then-pharmaceutical European company. An organization pledging "Protection for humankind and resurgence in science-technology," that started out as a major grain corporation specializing in biotechnology, Fenrir was now the de facto leader of the world. With the advent of the Aragami and the desperate need for Oracle technology, humanity depended upon them for their survival since then.

But hiding behind walls was not a guaranteed survival. Who knows when the wall will fall? Who knows when the wall will fail to prevent the Aragami from entering and wreaking havoc?

The officials of Fenrir understood that fact, and researched for a method to preserve humanity's place on the planet. A way to actually fight back against the threat of the malicious gods. However, the weaponry and technology of mankind was insufficient against the might of the Aragami, and eventually scientists and researchers resorted to experimenting with Oracle Cells.

In order to fight monsters, Fenrir created monsters of their own.

God Eaters. People who have injected Oracle Cells in order to have the ability to operate Jinki's, or God Arc's. The only weapon that can be used against Aragami, Jinki's are actually artificial Aragami with a man-made core. Those who have embedded Oracle Cells deep inside their nerves and have the genetic makeup to be compatible with the Jinki in question can wield the weapon and effectively eliminate the hostile Aragami. God Eaters also have the benefit of increased healing speed, strength, and the endurance to be capable of fighting the beings compared to gods.

The job as a God Eater is one with constant risk of death, but due to the paramount role the God Eaters play in the continued survival of the _homo sapiens_, the quality of life is very high. Since there are many privileges, extending to one's family, many people dream of becoming a God Eater.

Johannes von Schicksal, the Director of Anagura, the Far-East Branch of Fenrir in Japan, observed a particular God Eater application form on the screen of his computer. While the individual in question's personal details were not especially unique compared to those listed in the towering amount of paperwork, there was one small detail that made this particular individual stand out.

"So he's the new possible match for a New-Type God Eater, huh." The head of the Far-East Branch muttered to himself as he pressed a button on his desk to contact his secretary. "Takeda-san, let's get our new candidate down here to take the aptitude test. He shows promise."

"Affirmative, Director," The secretary's voice briefly cut in from a nearby intercom, "But there's also a message from the Friar. It appears that they wish to move a New-Type God Eater candidate to our branch."

The German man raised his eyebrow. "Oh? I didn't expect them to be willing to share their candidates. They've always kept them on a tight leash, seeing how they're rare cases to inspect and study. Send me the newcomer's details as well."

Johannes pressed a different button on his laptop, opening another document next to the application that held his interest. An image of a different individual popped up, displaying another teenager.

"Hm, interesting," Johannes nodded after skimming through the form, satisfied. "It truly is fortuitous for the Far East Branch to receive two rare cases right after I sent out that message requesting for New-Type God Eaters. Having them work here will further complete my plans to benefit all of us."

He let out a smirk. "Yuu Kannagi and Seonghoon Kim... Looks like things will get very interesting in the near future..."

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ah-choo!"

I let out a sneeze before irritatedly rubbing my nose to let that itchy sensation ebb away. "Someone must had been talking about me," I muttered to myself quietly, somewhat annoyed.

"Please, do try to relax." A smooth voice, as silky as water from a stream, rang out from speakers at the corners of the expansive testing room I was in. It was an open wide space, easily over a dozen meters wide and a ceiling that was twice as high. "You'll get better results that way. Remember that you are now being tested for your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters. If you're feeling unwell, I can reschedule the aptitude test for later, although that'll also mean that your ride to Anagura will be delayed."

"Spare me the details, Dr. Rachel." I tiredly replied, rubbing the back of my head impatiently. I idly wondered if I should had taken better care of my permanent bedhead hair that made it look spiky while I shifted uncomfortably in my black, jacket with a hood that has white fur lining. The wolf insignia of Fenrir's Korean Branch was sewn on the left sleeve, while the right was folded to the elbows. "While it's nice to see that you're concerned about my well being, I'm already dead-set on passing this. I didn't wait for nine years just to end up failing to become a God Eater."

I could imagine Dr. Rachel giving off that odd enticing smile she usually does in the observatory room located at the other side of the testing chambers that I was in. "Then we shall proceed the examination. Candidate Seonghoon Kim, would you kindly head over to the center of the room and lie down on the medical exam table?"

I followed her directions and after attempting to get myself comfortable on to stiff furniture, I observed the metal contraption that was being rolled up next to my right side. I couldn't help but flinch as what appeared to be a giant death trap opened up and revealed an ivory-colored rectangular blade with violet symbols engraved around the edges. It also had a collapsed barrel of a gun, and a shield that appeared to be made out of hallowed unearthly materials; each part no doubt capable of expanding and collapsing when in use.

'So this is my Jinki, huh,' I thought to myself while nodding in appreciation.

I let out a breath, realizing that I was tensing up again from nervousness. Breathing in and out, I slowly extended my right hand out and grasped the handle of the Jinki. Glancing at the corner of my eyes, I saw that mechanical case of the God Arc moved some contraptions around before enclosing a strange black and white device around my wrist.

It was the armlet that all God Eaters have. Attached to the nerves, the device injected Oracle Cells and the Bias Factor, the specific matter found in Oracle Cells that prevents them from devouring those of the same species, into my veins. The armlet was one critical factor that separated a normal human from a God Eater.

Now that it was a part of me, the armlet was no longer separable from my wrist. Well, it could with force but I'll end up getting consumed from the inside-out, which probably would be a slow and painful death. If I wanted to keep on living, it was absolutely crucial for me to keep the armlet on, no matter how uncomfortable it would be to wear specific clothes.

Strange thing was, I heard from the veteran God Eaters I encountered before that the initiation process was actually excruciatingly painful beyond words. Seeing how it felt too easy for this bulky black and white armlet to latch onto me somehow gave me a foreboding warning that I'm missing out on important information.

"Now now, please don't be scared," Dr. Rachel's voice gently rang out, only to confirm my fears. "Now I will be injecting the Oracle Cells through your armlet. Heheh, just relax; the pain will end _very_ quickly."

The ceiling tile directly above my right wrist opened up and revealed a giant drill-like syringe.

My eyes widened. "Oh, you got to be fu-!"

Before I could finish cursing, let alone doing anything to avoid getting my arm penetrated straight through, the syringe plunged down into the circular opening on my armlet. In the next few minutes all ll I knew was-

PAINPAINPAINMYARMMYARMITHURTS_ITHURTSITHURTS__**ITHURTSMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!**_

Underneath the pain, I could feel a sickening slithering sensation penetrating through my skin. Something was squirming _inside_ my wrist, triggering all my sensory indicators of pain to my brain. I didn't realize that I stumbled out of the medical exam table and was rolling around the floor while laboured breaths and grunts of sheer agony escaped from my clenched teeth. My armlet was emitting some form of ominous black smog, which definitely could not be a good sign.

IT'SEATINGMEIT'SCONSUMINGME_IT'SDEVOURINGMESTOPMAKEIT__**STOPMYARM'SGONNACOMEOFFSTOPSTOPSTOP!**_

Despite the overwhelming pain caused by the Oracle Cell injection, I could faintly hear noises coming out from the intercom of the testing room, as if I was submerged underwater. There were footsteps from someone who stepped into the observatory room. Couldn't be Dr. Rachel; she was crippled and stuck in a wheelchair from an accident long ago...

"Was it a failure?" A male voice asked, seemingly sounding way too comfortable with my predicament. Hearing how nonchalant he sounded, as if he had expected me to fail this aptitude test in the first place, only served to spark my inner resolve. Snarling with frustration, I forcibly gathered up all my remaining strength to my wobbling legs.

There's no way I'm going to fail now.

I did not survive Hell on Earth just to end up failing at the very first step of my journey.

I will prove to this stranger here that I do not give up without a fight.

I'm not going to give up.

I will not give up!

I will stand victorious! I will become a God Eater, one worthy of respect from others!

… and I will one day find that person, the one who saved me from the catastrophe long ago, and properly convey my gratitude for saving me! Above all others, I must at least do that before I bite the dust!

I tightened my grasp on my Jinki and stabbed the blade straight through the steel ground with all my might. After securing it tightly through the floor, I begrudgingly used it as a crutch to pull myself up as the initial pain from the Oracle Cell injection slowly dissipated. With how my jaws were aching, I must had been screaming from the pain. Panting to recover my breath, I glanced at my right wrist and sighed in relief when I saw that my armlet was no longer producing that ominous smog.

"No, take another look," Dr. Rachel answered the other figure's question back in the Observatory Room. "I already knew that this subject here had potential ever since I first met him nine years ago." Was that pride that I detect in her voice? That's a rare emotion in comparison to the usual empty smile that the young scientist usually displays.

Now if only she actually warned me about the Oracle Cell injection procedures earlier instead of abruptly dropping that lousy excuse of a syringe into my arm like some twisted guillotine…

"Congratulations. You are now one who devours the malicious gods, a God Eater." Dr. Rachel returned her attention back to me. "This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we've known you're a match, you will be sent over to Fenrir's Far East Branch via helicopter after a medical check-up with me."

An exaggerated sigh, then she continued her message. "While it pains me to lose a new member immediately after we obtained you, I believe that your time in Japan will aid in honing your abilities. I have good expectations from you. We'll chat some more after I finish updating your results to the database in a moment."

As she chuckled with mirth and turned off the mic, I observed the Jinki still within my grasp. Just as I had thought, it truly was a beautiful weapon. "Wow," I whistled as I inspected the sheer quality of the blade. "You're lighter than I thought, but also heavy enough for me to tell that you can deal some serious damage."

Looking over the God Arc, I recalled my lessons on the multiple forms of the God Arcs. If I remembered correctly, then the weapons of God Eaters have two forms: Blade form, and Gun form, each of which having their own categories of weapons. Like what the names suggest, Blade form allows the God Eater to effectively fight back against the enemy in close quarters combat. It also has a form of defense with the shields that could be deployed from the sides of the blade.

I assimilated the _waki-gamae_ stance that I've seen kendo practitioners and some God Eaters use, where swordsmen hide the length of their own blade behind their body and only expose the pommel to the enemy. While doing a few practice swings, I was happy to see that wielding this weapon felt natural, almost as if it was an extension of my own body.

Out of the three blade types, mine was the long blade: well-balanced and average in terms of power and strength. It was suitable for someone like me; I never particularly enjoyed the light jabs from the short knife-like blades, preferring to use the simple yet effective sunder strikes from standard swords akin to Japanese ōdaichi's or Scottish claymores.

Buster blades, on the other hand, caught my interest but unfortunately I never really got around to actually practicing with them in the training rooms. I heard that they're heavy even for experienced God Eaters, so only those with the immense strength to swing around those slabs of metal could deal devastating blows. Until I actually pack some muscle and take the time to try them out, I highly doubt that I'm capable of using buster blades effectively, even with the boost my Oracle Cells provide.

Attached to the sides of the handle of my God Arc are the standard shield set: well-balanced in expansion speed and defense, and capable of deploying a good defense when required. While it may not be as fast as buckler shields in terms of deployment rate nor as sturdy as tower shields, my shield can tank enough damage for me to avoid fatal injuries. Simple is best, no?

Hm… now how do I change the Jinki's weapon form again? Oh right, thought commands, seeing how the Jinki is mentally linked to its God Eater. Just calm down, concentrate, and think...

Upon doing so, the blade shrunk down to the handle as a barrel of a gun extended outward. The grip of what was once a sword now had a trigger as the shield halves were secured closer to my right hand. An additional handle sprouted out the rail of the gun, which I grasped out of instinct to help support the change in weight.

I was now holding what appeared to be an enlarged double-barrel shotgun in my hands.

"Jeez, you never seem to stop amazing me today, huh?" I chuckled after recovering from my state of baffled amazement. I didn't bother to shoot off several rounds, seeing how there were lab equipment still lying around and I could risk hitting one of them with reckless aim, so I just willed the God Arc back into Blade form. Once again obsidian muscles and flesh expanded and shifted smoothly back into the form I was more familiar with.

The Jinki's Gun form allows God eaters to shoot at the enemy from a distance. Sniper guns specialize in long-ranged shots with laser bullets, assault guns in their high firing rate and multiple shots, and blast cannons in their explosive shells. For some reason I had a shotgun, a rare gun form used to hit hard at close range. Last time I checked, they were still in the experimental stages. Does me having it now mean that shotguns were now complete?

'Oh well,' I shrugged after dismissing the question. It didn't really bother me that I had a unique weapon; in fact, I was more excited at the discovery. I couldn't wait to actually test my God Arc out on the battlefield.

"I look forward to working with you, partner," I proudly stated with hushed tones to my blade, patting it proudly.

Satisfied, I returned the Jinki back into the container so that it would be ready for aerial transportation, Strolling out of the testing chambers and into the bright hallway that led to the lobby of the Friar, I stretched out my stiff limbs to regain proper blood flow before taking in the sight that I was more comfortable with during my time here..

The difference between the lobby area and the room I was just in was significant. Instead of the dull metal steel floor and walls full of scratches, the lobby was the very image of elegance. Marble floors, velvet carpets, and posh technology such as a large hologram screen in the center of the lobby displaying the world map, the various electronic vending machines selling essential items to the God Eaters, and the computer storage terminals located on the floor above me. A flag of Fenrir, with the same wolf logo that's also on the shoulder of my jacket's left sleeve, was hung above the electronic world map.

Short for Fenrir Research Institute for Apotheosis Reinstatement, the Friar was one of the last remaining fortresses of mankind. Large enough to have its own self-sustaining system and enough power generators to support its resident God Eaters, researchers, and civilians, the headquarters was essentially a mobile city on hundreds of thousands of tank tracks. I was quite amazed when I was first brought to the Friar four years ago.

"What are you thinking about, Seong?"

Nearly jumping with surprise, I warily turned around and found myself face to face to a young attractive woman in a wheelchair. She was wearing what appeared to be dark mourning clothes and a stylish birdcage hat, complete with a black transparent veil that covered the upper half of her face. Her overall dark attire all accented her long bright blonde hair that reached past down her shoulders. Through the transparent veil, I could see her sapphire eyes, normally appearing blank and lifeless, shine with subtle bemusement.

"Dr. Rachel Claudius," I addressed before my eyes sharpened like knives and my voice took on a more accusing tone. "You deliberately withheld important details regarding the Oracle Cell injection. Who would expect that flimsy metal death trap to literally drill its way down their wrist?"

In response, she only smiled lightly, completely choosing to ignore my verbal attack. Turning her wheelchair around, she indicated with a tilt of her head for me to push her towards the elevator. With one of my eyes twitching in annoyance, all I could do was sigh before conceding to her orders. Now that I was an official God Eater, Dr. Rachel was now my superior officer; plus, aftering knowing her for a while I already kind of expected her to do something like that.

Teasing personality on borderline sadistic. What joy.

Entering the elevator and waiting for the small compartment to bring us to the Executive floor, I recalled the period of time when I first met Dr. Rachel. Nine years ago, I was brought to the Magnolia Compass orphanage of Friar. Said mobile fortress was passing by Korea, upon receiving the distress reports of new-type Aragami attack on the Fenrir Branch of Korea. God Eaters of the Friar branch were dispatched to eliminate the Aragami threat, as well as to rescue any survivors they run into.

Out of the entire population of the city district, only one seven-year old boy was brought in.

I was the only survivor of the Disaster of Seoul.

I've encountered numerous other orphans during my stay at the Magnolia Compass. While I was recovering from the burns and other wounds, all I did was watch them play with each other, as if they had all the time in the world.

It made me feel isolated. I couldn't feel joy. I couldn't get myself to walk over to them and ask if I could join in their amusing antics.

In my solitude, only the screams of the dying, the scent of burning flesh, the monstrous roars of the Aragami, and the sickening squelching noises of raw meat being chewed kept me company.

But it didn't get worse then that; whenever I felt my thoughts begin to descend into the pits of despair induced by survivor's guilt, the image of that white lady, the one who found me amidst the scorching rubble, made me realize that the act of saving me had saved her as well. The thought of me saving another and making them feel that same happiness my mysterious benefactor displayed made me feel ecstatic, enough to dispel the darkness in my mind.

It made me feel _alive_.

After spending 2 months in that orphanage, the younger Dr. Rachel approached me, telling me of her position in Fenrir as well as her status as the head of Magnolia Compass. I earnestly asked if I could meet the person who brought me to safety, but Dr. Rachel answered that while the God Eaters did in fact find my unconscious body near the Friar and brought me to safety, the person who actually delivered me all the way from the wreckage of what remains of the Korean Fenrir Branch was unknown.

My heart had sunk upon hearing that. However, when Dr. Rachel continued her explanation on the roles of God Eaters, it was at that moment I had an epiphany. With the way God Eaters were sent out on missions to hunt down Aragami, they have the perfect opportunity to explore new areas.

If I became a God Eater, not only would I become capable of saving other people, I would also have a higher chance of meeting that person once again.

"I've made my choice." Child-me had declared out loud, interrupting Dr. Rachel's lecture and probably shocking her with my sudden firm tone of voice. "I want to become a God Eater. Sign me up!"

Her response was rather simple and understandable, now that I think about it. "No." the blond doctor had answered with a serene yet frightening smile. All I could do was deflate in defeat while she stared at me in a slightly disturbing manner.

Back in the present, I blinked when I felt my companion tugging on my left sleeve. "What are you waiting for?" Dr. Rachel asked me with curiosity brimming in her voice. "The elevator been open for a while. Aren't you going to move?"

Oh. Derp, I got too distracted. "I'm sorry, Rachel," I apologized as I hurriedly pushed the doctor's wheelchair out of the elevator. "It's just that it's been a while since we've actually met in person, I couldn't help but remember about how we first met."

"That was quite the interesting moment, indeed." She nodded in agreement. "I would had taken you as my own cute doll back then, but someone else wanted to keep you to themselves."

I facepalmed upon hearing her voice of words. "For the record, Doc, you really shouldn't treat people as inanimate objects. We got feelings, too, y'know?"

However, what the handicapped scientist said was true; Rachel offered to take me in as a family member that day, but I asked to have some more time to think it over. Who else wouldn't? It's difficult living with people you barely know, but I already knew that it was impossible for a seven-year old to live on his own in this kind of apocalyptic world.

But by the time I made my decision to accept, a Fenrir communications operator from Korea who was serving in a different branch at the time of the incident asked to adopt me with the support of her family. I heard that Dr. Rachel, despite insisting to take me in, had to relinquish her invitation due to the sheer advantages that my current caretaker pointed out to her. I wasn't quite sure of what Dr. Rachel was against, but if it did change her initial plans, then the person who adopted me must had said more than enough convincing points.

"Speak of the devil, looks like she was waiting for us." Dr. Rachel noted out loud with a barely unnoticeable hint of annoyance, catching my attention while she stared at the person waiting in front of her office down the hallway.

Yujeong Park. The person who helped raised me into who I am today as well as the one whom I address as sister. She has classic features: not too tall or too short for her age of 23, reasonably smooth skin, and long chocolate brown hair with amber eyes filled with warmth.

She wore a white dress shirt, the top unbuttoned just enough to show her shiny silver pendant necklace and her smooth collarbone, and black shorts with opaque tights of the same color that accentuated her shapely legs. My foster sister also donned a large cobalt blue uniformed coat with a tartan red interior, as well as black gloves and mid-heel dress shoes.

"Hello Seong," Yujeong greeted me with a small wave as Rachel and I came up. Her eyes brightened up upon seeing the armlet that was fastened on my wrist. "Oh wow, you're now a fully fledged God Eater now! Congratulations!"

"Ah, thank you," I smiled sheepishly as Rachel silently unlocked the door to her office and gestured for us to get in. "I didn't expect you to be here. Weren't you busy with your operator duties, sis?"

"What, I'm not allowed to meet my little brother before he goes off to Japan?" Yujeong shot back immediately. She wore a fake frown as she poked my forehead, causing one of my eyes to twitch out of annoyance. "How cold-hearted of you, Seong. Even after living together, my little brother still doesn't see me as family despite the fact that I raised him!"

"For the record, you only brought me into your household; your parents technically were the ones to raise me while you were busy working as an operator. Besides, I'm here to conclude my business with the doctor. Shouldn't I get that finished first?"

"My patient is correct," Dr. Rachel cut in, making us both face towards her. She shuffling through paperwork that was stacked up next to her laptop on her desk. "I need to have Seong here answer my questions as well as for me to instruct him about his new position before he is transported to Anagura. Why don't you stay outside and wait? I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to catch up before he leaves."

"Oh, right, I apologize," Yujeong replied, abashed. "Alright then, Seong, I'll meet you on the helipad. Be sure to be nice to the doctor here!"

With a twirl and flutter of her coat, she exited the room as I chuckled to myself. "Heh, that's so like her. Trying to look out for others but causing trouble at the same time..."

"I find it an endearing trait myself," The aristocratic blonde doctor responded, her eyes still eyeing the documents. "Isn't that the reason why you chose her over me?"

Is… is she still miffed because I got adopted by Yujeong and not her? While her facial expression was still fixed in that beautiful yet twisted smile, after knowing the older woman for nine years I knew her true emotions like the back of my hand. She may be hiding it, but she was clearly jealous. Jealous of what, I don't know. Women are strange like that, and Dr. Rachel is certainly no ordinary individual.

"Hey, Rachel," I begin, making her glance up with what appeared to be nothing but childish curiosity.

But I knew better.

The moment I first looked into her eyes all those years ago I barely noticed that she had a small scar underneath her left eye. What caught my attention in the depths of the azure windows to the soul was the sheer emptiness. It was the void only seen in those who truly do not have a clear sense of self. She did not feel satisfaction despite her personal accomplishments as a successful researcher of Fenrir's Friar Branch, such as when I saw her receive praise for her research on the Aragami. While her facial muscles indicated that she was smiling, Rachel's eyes were completely hollow: lacking in pride, joy, anguish, and rage.

Throughout the years that I had interacted with her, I've seen nothing but emptiness reflected in those eyes. She had no sense of self-worth, and with nothing to truly strive for while living, She only had her research to sate her ravenous hunger of curiosity. While she may have been studying the monsters we call gods and the Oracle Cells that they are made of, I felt that she was only attempting to discover why she was born as a defective human being and finding similarities to the existence of the Aragami.

That day in out first encounter I immediately understood that she was distorted. A brilliant person possessing a warped mind, straying far away from the standards of a normal, healthy mental state.

She had the same eyes that I briefly had when I was amidst the flames,

However, looking at her now there were changes, though imperceptible. There were the faintest traces of life, buried underneath layers of barren, unfeeling thoughts that she had built up.

And that is why I made my second promise of the lifetime. One of the two that I will definitely accomplish.

"Like how I was given salvation, I will definitely save you." I affirmed to her, repeating the words that I had said to her after our first meeting. Watching her widen her eyes once again in surprise gave me the confidence to continue speaking. "You did take care of me in that orphanage when I was still healing from the burns. I got to repay you back somehow."

"Yes. Yes, you did say that," She only nodded, but now she looked better than she did moments ago. "I will be waiting for the time when you actually do."

She gestured to the couch on the opposite side of the desk that she was at. "But let's finish the check up first. You do have a busy schedule today, plus a long helicopter ride."

What a way to change the topic. "Yes yes," I complied before taking a seat. Turning to face the doctor, who rolled up with a clipboard with medical records and a pen, I raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what are your twenty questions?"

"Do you feel any nausea ever since your Oracle Cell and Bias Factor injections?"

"Nope. In fact, I feel fine after the initial pain from when you suddenly drilled into my wrist without any warning. Shouldn't that be normal?"

Rachel nodded in confirmation while smiling in beguilement. "Yes, but those with originally low amounts of stamina usually feel something akin to motion sickness as their bodies slowly adapt to the new cells. Lucky for you, you're quite fine if you're still able to be flippant towards me."

Alright, maybe I shouldn't spoke up like that.

"Now then, next question: do you still feel some physical or mental pain leftover from the Disaster? For example, your right leg?"

"Wait a moment," I almost stood up, alarmed, before wincing from the pain echoing on my leg immediately when I applied too much pressure onto it. "How did you notice? I'm pretty sure that I hid it well. Heck, even Yujeong didn't realize after several years."

She only tilted her head. "Nothing escapes my attention here in Friar, Seong. I am, after all, one of the head scientists and researchers here. I can see that tiny limp you show when you think people aren't looking. Your leg tendons were injured pretty deeply, after all, from the results of the fire."

…. Well, damn.

"Don't be alarmed, I only mentioned that so that I could pass you the results of a project that my sister had been working on." With that said, she reached down into one of her drawers in her desk and pulled out a large package. I blinked, dumbfounded, as Dr. Rachel passed it to me across her desk. "Open it; I'm sure it'll help you out well now that you're a God Eater."

With shaking fingers, I slowly opened the lid, and upon looking at the contents, I gawked in bewilderment.

"Armor?" I asked her, more confused than anything. I was looking at something that looked like silver leg armor or guards composed of multiple metal plates. On the sides were protrusions, somewhat resembling spikes, as well as inner paddings of felt to soften blows.

"Technically, it is a greave. With the help of engineers, my sister designed the metal plates out of materials from Chi-You wings and other Aragami." She answers back before urging towards it again. "Go ahead and wear it. You'll see its importance once you do."

If she insisted that it's helpful, then I really shouldn't be so hesitant. After placing the greave on top of the right leg of my black pants and securing it with the fasteners, I slowly stood up and stomped the ground.

I immediately understood the doctor's purpose to get me to wear it.

"Oh wow, no pain!" I exclaimed in wonder, slowly walking around and feeling the relief from the lack of agony each time my right leg impacted the ground. "And it's light too, barely noticeable. Rachel-sensei, you really a lifesaver!"

"Don't thank me," she cooly replied as I, feeling more confident, tested out some kicks with my right leg. It's like "My sister made this greave as a side project to create exoskeletons for handicapped soldiers. It's simply more efficient for you to do your job now that you're no longer being held back by a minor thing such as injuries. Besides, with the Oracle Cells inside you and the state of your former injury, even the leg's internal injuries should heal up with time."

As I finished sweeping kicks in the air and sat down once again, Dr. Rachel continued her lecture. "By then you wouldn't need the greeve to _devour_ the pain, but you can use it to attack. It won't be as efficient as actually injuring the Aragami with your Jinki, but it's still an available option. I hope that you'll use it well, Seong."

Oh, I definitely will. "Once again, I thank you so much. Looks like favors keep on piling up for you, eh?"

"You can do one of your favors right now," she replied, suddenly invading my personal space by leaning her face especially close to mine. There was a shiny but nasty glint in her eyes, and an especially pointy syringe pulled out of God knows where was being held in between her delicate fingers. "Please roll up your sleeve and extend out your left arm. I need - no, I _must_ \- get your blood sample."

Oh crap! I need to get out of her. If it were any doctor, I would be fine, but this one… Dr. Rachel was a researcher. An excellent doctor, yes, but also a peculiarly odd scientist as well. Who knows what she'll do with the blood of mine?

Before I had the chance to escape, though, I found myself cornered as Rachel mustered all of her strength to crawl out of her wheelchair. While she shouldn't be able to move due to her handicapped spine that paralyzed her waist down, she somehow managed to pin me down onto the couch by sitting on top of me. While she was keeping her balance with one hand, her modest chest was heaving as pants from the ordeal of moving beyond what she's capable of doing or from excitement escaped her lips.

If I were any other man, this would be a rather exciting and _arousing_ development, but my eyes were glued to the syringe that she held up in the air, ready to strike. "Dr. Rachel, why are you doing this?" I hurriedly asked as I looked everywhere in hopes of finding anything I could use to escape. "I can always force you off, you know!"

A light giggle that brought shivers up my spine. "Seong, Seong, Seong~," She sang, which sounded so _unnatural_ from her normally blank voice that I almost flinched, "You wouldn't throw a crippled young lady off now, would you? Especially not after I threw myself at you. Plus, this will end one of the favors that you owe me."

Curse my morals and sense of honor! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!

… There's no escape from this, huh.

"Please be gentle," I whimpered, having no choice but to give up in shame as I saw her twisted smile only widen as she plunged the syringe down into my left arm.

~o~o~o~o~o~

I winced as I resisted the urge to rub the bandaged area where I got my second shot of the day. "Jeez," I muttered darkly to myself. "I can't tell if she legitimately will miss me or just wants to get the last laugh in."

"I assure you that it's the former," the distorted blonde doctor spoke up next to me, earning her another half-hearted glare.

The torture that I survived through was nothing but ignominious and shameful; already I could feel my brain attempting to delete the memories of what happened to me. It was simply that traumatic.

It turned out that it was indeed Fenrir's standard procedure to take blood samples from newly registered God Eaters for records, After enduring through the pain of getting my sanguine life fluids extracted, Dr. Rachel reverted back to normal once she satisfied with my blood and asked me to set her back onto the wheelchair as if what happened several minutes ago didn't happen. After going through several other questions regarding my physical state as well as repeating the lecture regarding the importance of my armlet, it was time for my departure, so we made our way to the dark green helipad on top of one of the buildings of the Friar.

"Sorry I'm late!" My foster sister called out, rushing out of the elevator and over to where Dr. Rachel and I were observing the main rotor blades of the vehicle that I would be riding rotate in circles. We could easily see the background move proceed by as the mobile Fenrir fortress continued on its path. Right on the middle of the helipad was what appeared to be a Boeing CH-47 Chinook, a twin-engine, tandem rotor heavy-lift transport military helicopter. We turned to face the newcomer as she took a brief moment to regather her composure. "I'm sorry for making you two wait; I got held up by some God Eaters who thought it was a good idea to flirt with me without considering that I got my own schedule to do."

"Wait, what? Tell me their names so that I can go beat them up!" I growled and was about to stomp towards the elevator when Dr. Rachel tugged on my sleeve before I get anywhere. Yujeong just laughed at my expense. "Lemme at 'em, Doc! I won't stand for this!"

"You will be departing within minutes." She shook her head. further emphasizing the foolishness that I was about to do. "I believe that you won't be able to find those specific individuals within that small marginal time frame."

"Sorry sorry, little bro, but you gotta go." my foster sister laughed as she roughly patted my head. I tsked, ducking out of the way of her wandering hand. "Besides, your older sister can handle herself, so don't worry too much and do your best!"

"Anyways, Seong," Yujeong changed her tone of voice as she peered into my eyes. "Once you arrive in Anagura, you will be meeting with a Tsubaki Amamiya. She's a friend of mine a while ago, and you'll be working under her command. Try to get along with her, will you?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Okay, Tsubaki Amamiya, huh. What's she like? Anything I should note?"

"Hm… she's a former God Eater, so whatever advice she got for you would be worthy of note." She noted as uniformed Fenrir Special Assault Team units, essentially veteran soldiers called FSAT who were equipped firearms with bullets coated in Oracle Cells and the backup armed force if God Eaters weren't available, marched past by carrying the container that held my God Arc. As we watched them load my weapon into the helicopter, Yujeong hummed and gave few seconds of thought before continuing. "She may appear to be a bit of a hardass, but deep down she really cares. Well, I'm sure that you'll do fine when you two actually meet."

"Ah thank you very much." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "It's nice to know who my future superior officers are like."

The brunette was silent for a moment, apparently thinking over what to say, before resuming hesitantly in a hushed but serious tone. "Hey, Seong?"

The background noise of the machinery and crew members working around us somehow fell silent as I detected the worry within my foster sister's voice. I tilted my head, watching her fidget for a moment while wondering what got into her.

"...Be careful, Seong, God Eaters… well, it is a dangerous job to go out and hunt down the Aragami. People could die anytime from surprise ambushes and such, and you already almost died from that Disaster. "

Ah, so that's what got her bothered. Smiling weakly from her concern, I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything, my sister suddenly grasped the collars of my shirt and pulled me down closer to her.

"You already went through so much, but now you're jumping back into the battlefield!" She yelled out, stunning me with her aggressive conduct. "No ordinary human can get out of the Disaster of Seoul without post-traumatic stress disorder unscathed. Look at you! A portion of your hair turned white!"

My hand instinctively moved up to the area of my head where a patch snow-white hair were located. I can only imagine what her attitude would be like if she knew about my leg injury, though she didn't really question why I was wearing a greave.

Perhaps she already knew but decided to keep silent about it? Likely, seeing how Fenrir operators need to be especially observant in order to organize the radar and communications with God Eaters on the field. Ugh, I need to clear away this tension...

"I know I probably won't be able to cease your worry," I attempted to assuage. "but I do know my limits. I'll be especially careful. After all, I intend on coming back home alive."

That's right.

In order to survive the profession as a God Eater, the main goal isn't to win every fight against the vicious gods.

It's to simply not lose.

"Promise me," Yujeong sniffed. "Promise me that you'll be safe. Make a lot of friends, friends that will look out for you, to protect you, over there in the Far East Branch as you protect us all as a God Eater."

I smiled as I wrapped my arounds around her and gave her gentle pats on her back.. "Of course. I may be an antisocial introvert, but the other people over there will be my future partners."

"I see. That's good news!" My foster sister broke the embrace by taking a step back and a light smile, her cheer once again back on her face. I've always prefered her to look like this. A happy Yujeong is the best Yujeong.

"However! If those dirty pigs of men try to approach you again, you must let me know! Call me or email me, I don't care, I'm going to take the nearest ride back here and prevent them from getting their filthy hands on you!"

She only laughs, lightly pushing me towards the direction where the CH-47 was waiting. "No little brother can order his big sister around! Just go get ready for your trip, Do your best over there in the Japan!"

As I waved goodbyes with my foster sister who took steps back, Dr. Rachel rolled up to me with an unfamiliar beautiful woman pushing her wheelchair. She wore a white, long-sleeved Fenrir researcher coat that I've seen scientists wear over her gray and black uniform top, along with a matching short skirt with similar colors. Black thigh-high stockings with garters, a large purple ribbon around her neck, and a pair of black buckled boots completed her attire.

I narrowed my eyes, taking a closer observation of this woman. She had shoulder-length red hair with some locks partially tied in the back of her head that fluttered from the gusts of wind caused by the helicopter's blades. She had eyes that held strength, and her long fingernails were painted red. Her fit figure curved out where she's supposed to curve out, and where she's supposed to curve in, she curved in, too.

Overall she looked like a supermodel instead of a researcher. Unused to such an appealing build of the female body, I blushed and quickly averted my eyes when I found them drawn to her chest area.

"Oh? My eyes are up here, not across the helipad," she spoke in an amused voice, raising the hairs on the back of my neck. Damn, even her voice was captivating! "And I see that my sister's thoughts on you are correct. You are a very charming young one, aren't you?"

"Ah, t-thank you," I weakly laughed, abashed, before one thing that she just said struck me as odd. "Wait, sister?"

"Seong, I would like to introduce you to my older sister, Dr. Leah Claudius," Rachel spoke up, patting the arm of the alluring woman who now stood in front of me with a smirk. I noted with gradual recognition that she had the same blue eyes that Rachel has, except unlike Rachel's empty eyes the redhead's were emotional, bright, and full of life. "She's the one of the researchers of Fenrir Friar Branch's Aragami Technology Department, as well as the Chief Developer of a small project that produced that greave that you now wear on your right leg."

"Ah, nice to meet you!" I stammered as I shook Leah's offered hand. I couldn't help but notice that she had a firm yet also soft grip. "I'm Seonghoon Kim, a newly instated God Eater. My name can be hard to pronounce, so you can shorten it to Seong if you wish."

"Ara, polite as well! Rachel, you've been hiding this cutie from me all these years, weren't you?" She laughed, causing me to awkwardly grin at the praise as the blond scientist nearby only remained silent. Leah turned back toward me and crossed her arms. "I'm glad to see that the greave is working well for you, Seong. It's originally meant to be used as a prosthetic, but a full-on functional artificial limb can't be produced due to the sheer number of nerves, veins, arteries, and bones to attach; not to mention the necessary medication to prevent infections. When I heard about your circumstances from my sister, I had the idea to make it work as an exoskeleton. The fact that I can obtain data from you wearing it for future projects is a bonus as well."

W-wow, that's a lot of sci-fi content that I've only seen mentioned in occasional television shows. But she originally meant to make prosthetic limbs before she redesigned them to be armor plates, huh. Makes me curious to see what exactly is the project she got planned, but now's not really the time with the my departure time coming right up.

"Well, Dr. Leah, I sincerely thank you for providing this greave," I smiled brightly, bowing down slightly in gratitude. "I'm certain that this armor will really help me out on the battlefield."

The attractive scientist leaned forward so that her lips were right next to my ear. I immediately blushed scarlet as I picked up the scent of sweet strawberry shampoo drifting from her hair. "It is I who should be thanking you instead," She whispered into my ears; the sensation of her breath lightly brushing past my ear was sparking another shiver in my spine. Her voice, on the other hand, no longer held the flirtatious tone that she had been using earlier.

She was sincerely thanking me at the bottom of her heart.

This is indeed our first meeting, right? Why is she thanking me? I don't think I did anything worth noting...

"You probably realized it already, but my younger sister isn't… normal. However, Rachel was a lot worse when she was a child. Only playing by herself and with dolls, never speaking, let alone associating, with others except those in her family. Even those were just brief and blunt."

She was that bad? "I had no idea," I mouthed out honestly. "But what exactly did I do worth noting?"

Leah's only response was a mysterious smile, oddly reminiscent to her sister's yet all so different. "While I may not know what you two have been speaking about, but the promise that you made with her back then really impacted her. It's for that reason why I connected the dots and decided to make that greave. Consider it a thank-you gift."

"Oh, I see now." I nodded to myself in confirmation. "I made a promise that I intend to keep. I'll definitely find a way to remove that void within Dr. Rachel." Just like how I've been saved...

The redhead smiles out of happiness and relief as she finally got out of my comfort zone and walked back towards the elevator inside. As I let out a breath and watched her wave farewell, Dr. Rachel finally spoke up.

"What did you two talk about? It looked interesting over where I was at, with the way my sister seems to have the weight of the world off her shoulders."

"Ah, nothing much, just seeing how different yet how similar you and your sister are, that's all. Hahaha…" I quickly made an excuse before noticing how all my luggages were loaded into the helicopter. "Well, it looks like it's nearly time for me to take my first step on my journey."

"One moment."

That stopped me in my tracks. 'What's up, Doc?" I asked, wondering what Rachel got in mind this time.

"Close your eyes and lean down towards me for a bit," she ordered to me, baffling me with what she just said. What does she intend to do to me…? "I can't reach you with the way I have to sit on this wheelchair. Oh, and no peeking. That's an order."

_Sigh_, might as well get this over with… Squeezing my eyes shut, I complied with her demands and bowed down. I couldn't help but compare the scent of Rachel's hair to her older sister's. The fragrance of the blond's was that of lemons instead of strawberries, which oddly suited her just fine. Her arms were snaking past my cheeks and around my neck, as if she was about to give me a hug or a tender kiss.

Her actions were so unlike the prim and proper lady that I've seen from the scientist in the dark mourning clothes that I was almost afraid to see what she was doing.

"There, you can open your eyes now." Rachel finally lets me go, tapping my nose two times for good measure. I grumbled before opening my eyes to see her looking satisfied with what she had done. Reaching to my neck, I felt a dangling necklace with a cross pendant made of sterling silver around my collar.

As if sensing my unspoken question, she smiled and said, "Your sister suggested for me to give you a good-luck charm. Although I do not see how a small trinket could bring luck upon the owner, I believe the sentiments are enough. As for the cross, well it was from an old religion that my family once practiced long ago. Ironic, seeing how you will be devouring the Aragami soon, but occasionally requesting for God to look over you for safety isn't bad in of itself."

"This… this is too much," I managed to voice out, gently holding the cross necklace with shaking fingers. "Any other God Eater wouldn't be getting these many presents the moment they get instated. Why are you doing this for me? I don't think I deserve these gifts."

Rachel shook her head. "The necklace isn't yours. It's actually mine. I'm only lending it to you for good luck, so you better return it back to me in person once your service in Anagura is completed."

What a roundabout way of telling me to be careful and to stay alive. Accepting her explanation, I smiled as I reached down and gave the handicapped blond a quick hug. "Understood. I'll make sure to return this necklace to you in the future when we meet again, so stay well, Rachel. I'm going to be back just before you know it, so just wait for that day."

Without waiting a response, I quickly turned around and made my way to the chopper. Hopping through the doors and onto the vehicle, I took a comfortable seat and faced the one who will be responsible for bringing me to my destination.

"Sir." The pilot of the CH-47 addressed to me from the cockpit. I briefly noted that the voice coming out of the headset that was part of the white FSAT uniform was feminine. "We will be departing to the Fenrir Far East Branch within a few minutes. Please buckle up and watch your belongings."

"Got it. Hopefully there won't be any avian Aragami to slow down our progress."

"No need to worry!" The pilot cheerfully said as she lifted up the throttle. I almost fell off my seat as I felt the helicopter slowly but roughly rose up into the air. "It's not a pressing concern at the moment, so just sit there and wait casually~!" She turned around from her seat, giving me a quick wink. I blinked at the sight of a rather youthful face of a brown-haired woman in her twenties instead of the gruff male veterans that I've seen in her division, before quickly getting back on my seat and fastening the seat belts. "I'm Officer Euni Lee, though you can just call me Noona! I will be one of the transport pilots assigned to the Far East Branch after bringing you there, Seong! Hope we get along~!"

Noona? Ah, she's also Korean! "I guess that makes us friends, then, Euni-noona." I lightly smiled. "Though I don't think the others will understand Korean over there in the Far East Branch. The main language over there is Japanese, after all."

I caught her sticking her tongue out at me as I could only respond at her childish actions with a sweatdrop. What an eccentric woman, though I had my fair share of people with unique personalities. I can't pick any any form of negative emotions from her. Heck, the other FSAT members who marched past me back on the helipad showed traces of jealousy or annoyance over my status as a God Eater.

I have a feeling that with this pilot the route to Anagura would be rather enjoyable instead of boring. As the CH-47 accelerated forward, the ride got even smoother to the point that I couldn't feel any changes in the outside air turbulence. I guess Euni wasn't a pilot for nothing, then.

Taking one last glance out of the window, I saw the two figures of my sister and Rachel on the helipad. I wasn't sure if they could see me, but I decided to just salute my farewells anyways.

With my enhanced improved eyesight, I saw the lips of the woman on the wheelchair mouth out an adieu before forming what appeared to be the first genuine smile from the emotionless unhappy doctor.

Oh. Oh my. Seeing that smile reconfirmed that what I was doing was correct, that it was possible to save an empty human being from herself.

I grinned as I continued to stay in that position until the entirety of the enormous Friar shrunk into a tiny speck off in the horizon. Finally relaxing, I leaned back in my seat, and pulled out earbuds and my MP3 player before I applied one to my left ear.

"Finally. Finally my adventure begins," I whispered to myself as my thumb pressed _Play_.

* * *

**Author's Note: So between last night and today, _God Eater 2: Rage Burst_ is officially released in Japan. I managed to finish up this chapter and look it over just in time to commemorate that date by uploading Chapter One of this fanfic.**

**So yes, Yuu Kannagi, the canon protagonist of the first God Eater game, is not the protagonist of this story. Instead, we look through the eyes of Seonghoon Kim. Raised in the Friar (which, for your information, is the main area for God Eater 2 before that protagonist reaches the Far East Branch of Japan AKA Anagura) and survivor of the calamity that was depicted in the prologue. I chose a Korean individual not only because I'm Korean myself, but rather because so many stories depict their characters as either from America or Japan, but hardly any other countries around Japan get notified; plus I believe that it also provides a unique perspective.**

**As for the young woman who saved him in the beginning, well, that is still a secret. While she herself does not have a direct impact in the story of God Eater, she is the main driving force behind Seong's actions. I've introduced other OC's, but they as well won't be impacting the story as much; Yujeong would send messages to Seong via mail, and Euni will be one of the pilots who drop off the God Eaters in the battlefield.**

**Here's a shout-out to WLLXTREME for being the first reviewer for this story. He pointed out that Seong has a similar beginning to _Fate/Stay Night_'s Emiya Shirou, and to that point I do agree. However, despite both being distorted people there will be clear differences between Shirou and Seong as the story proceeds along.**

**While Chapter One came out relatively fast, progress will be slow for Chapter Two due to college work that's beginning to accumulate. Rest assured, I will do my best to continue the plot. ****Please read, like, and review my story; I would like to see what the community thinks of it as well as methods on how to improve my writing.**


End file.
